Der Geruch des Todes
by yoho
Summary: Als Harry seinen Freund Remus Lupin besuchen will, stößt er auf den Schauplatz eines Verbrechens.


Title: Der Geruch des Todes

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts (die Ereignisse in Band 6 bleiben unberücksichtigt)

Summary: Als Harry seinen Freund Remus Lupin besuchen will, stößt er auf den Schauplatz eines Verbrechens.

Authors Note: Ich habe den ‚Geruch des Todes' als junger Mensch oft gerochen und es ist ein Geruch, den man nie wieder los wird. Der Geruch des Todes ist eine Mischung aus allen Gerüchen, die einem an dem Ort begegnen, an dem ein Mensch gewaltsam gestorben ist. Seltsamerweise bleibt der Geruch intensiver im Gedächtnis haften, als die Bilder. Die verblassen mit der Zeit.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Die Figuren darf Frau Rowling behalten. Und wer würde mich schon hierfür bezahlen?

**Der Geruch des Todes**

Harry apparierte niemals direkt vor seine Tür. Das wäre nicht nur unhöflich, sondern es wäre auch gefährlich für Remus gewesen. Stattdessen wählte er einen markanten Nussbaum auf einer Wiese, zwei Kilometer von Lupins Hütte entfernt.

Von dort führte ein versteckter Pfad durch eine Fichtenschonung tiefer in den Wald.

Schon auf dem Weg durch das Dickicht der jungen Fichten fiel Harry auf, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was ihn störte.

Es war so ruhig. Sonst zwitscherten Vögel, Mäuse raschelten im Gras und Insekten summten zwischen den Stämmen.

Heute war der Wald tot. Nichts rührte sich.

Als er auf die Lichtung trat, auf der die Hütte stand, sah er als erstes Remus' fadenscheiniges Jackett, das er schon als Lehrer auf Hogwarts getragen hatte. Es lag mit nach Innen gekrempelten Ärmeln im Gras.

Harry stutzte und ging sofort wieder hinter einem Eichenstamm in Deckung. Er lauschte, aber es war nach wie vor kein Geräusch zu hören. Dann betrachtete er Remus' Hütte genauer.

Die Tür stand offen. Nein, sie stand nicht nur offen. Sie hing nur noch an einer Türangel. Über den Vorplatz lagen Holzscheite verstreut, die bei seinem letzten Besuch noch säuberlich an der Vorderwand aufgestapelt gewesen waren.

Die Gemüsebeete vor der Hütte, bei deren Anlage Hagrid geholfen hatte, waren zertrampelt, eingestampft, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht.

Harry hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit sofort loszuschlagen. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes zitterte.

Zunächst überlegte er, Hilfe zu holen. Aber was, wenn die Angreifer noch in der Hütte waren? Die Knallgeräusche des Apparierens würden ihn sofort verraten.

Harry hastete einige Meter vorwärts und ging hinter dem Holzgatter des Komposthaufens in Deckung. Dann lief er weiter und verharrte hinter dem Schuppen mit den Gartengeräten.

_nasse Erde_

Je näher er der Hütte kam, desto mehr Zerstörungen sah er. Auf dem Dach fehlten Schindeln. Die Wände aus massiven Baumstämmen waren an mehreren Stellen geschwärzt und angesengt.

Harry kam sich plötzlich lächerlich vor, wie er da schwer atmend an der Schuppenwand lehnte und versuchte genug Mut zu sammeln, um die Wiese bis zur Hütte zu überqueren. Vielleicht gab es für alles eine harmlose Erklärung.

_zertrampeltes Gras_

Schließlich lief er im Zickzack los und rutschte auf dem feuchten Gras gegen die Holzbalken der Hüttenwand. Als er wieder ruhiger atmete, tastete er sich vorsichtig, die sonnengewärmten Balken im Rücken, bis zur Hausecke und sah jetzt auf die Veranda und die schief hängende Eingangstür direkt vor sich.

_angekohltes Holz_

Die Blumenkästen, die ehemals am Verandageländer gehangen hatten, waren abgerissen und lagen auf den dunklen Dielen. Aus der schwarzen Blumenerde ragte hier und dort etwas Rosarotes heraus. Er erinnerte sich, dass in den Kästen Azaleen geblüht hatten.

_nasser Torf_

Wie in Trance sah er sich jetzt selber zu. Das war nicht er. Das war ein anderer, der immer die Hauswand im Rücken, über die Veranda schlich, bis er die Tür erreichte, sich um 180 Grad drehte und schließlich mit dem Gesicht zum Inneren der Hütte in der Türöffnung stand.

‚Falls noch einer der Angreifer in der Hütte ist, bin ich tot', dachte Harry ganz nüchtern.

Aber ihm war inzwischen klar, dass niemand mehr da drinnen war. Jedenfalls niemand, der noch lebte. Er hatte den Tod schon auf der Veranda gerochen, als er an dem zerborstenen Fenster vorbei gerobbt war und die Glasscherben unter seinen Schuhen geknirscht hatten.

_verschmorte Lackfarbe_

Remus lebte nicht mehr. Sein Körper lag seltsam verrenkt in dem Winkel zwischen Küchenschrank und Herd. Die Augen waren starr und weit aufgerissen. Die Haare waren dort, wo sie in Kontakt mit der heißen Herdwand gekommen waren, angesengt.

_verbranntes Haar_

Der Mund stand weit offen. Die Zunge war etwas Rotes zwischen den weißen Trümmern zerborstener Zähne.

Die Arme hingen an den Seiten herunter. Sein Zauberstab war unter den Schrank gerollt und hatte sich dort in Spinnweben verfangen.

Remus Unterleib war eine einzige blutende Wunde. Er saß in einem Meer von Blut. Harry hatte nie gedacht, dass ein Mensch so viel Blut verlieren konnte.

_dick, schwer, süßlich_

Das linke Bein war unter einem Stapel weißer Steingutteller begraben, der aus dem Geschirrschrank gerutscht war. Das rechte Bein schien mehrfach gebrochen und war verdreht. Die Schuhspitze zeigte nach unten, wo sie hätte nach oben weisen sollen. Die ersten Fliegen hatten die Leiche gefunden.

Die Einrichtung der Hütte war zerstört, der Tisch umgestürzt, die Stühle zerschmettert, die Bücher aus den Regalen gefegt und angekohlt, das Bett in der Mitte durchgebrochen.

_rauchig_

Über den Fußboden liefen blutige Trittspuren auf denen weiße Daunen klebten, die überall im Raum herum wirbelten.

Harry wankte rückwärts aus der Hütte heraus. Erst als er sich umdrehen konnte, überkam ihn das Würgen und er erbrach sich über das Verandageländer.

Als Hermine nach Hause kam, sah sie die achtlos am Boden liegenden Kleider und roch _es_ sofort.

„Was ist passiert?"

Dann fiel ihr ein, wen Harry an diesem Vormittag besuchen wollte.


End file.
